Northern Lights
by untouchablerave
Summary: Aurora is a Hogwarts Student in her fifth year struggling with the death of her twin brother, Cedric Diggory, with all the hardships it may bring such as a whirlwind romance with a certain Weasley, A girly catfight and standing up for what she believes.
1. Northern Lights

**Prologue**

I am Aurora Diggory.

I was a twin.

My twin was Cedric Diggory.

No one knew Cedric had a twin.

Cedric was my best friend, my brother, my angel.

I am Aurora Diggory.

I was a twin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Aurora sat at the bureau at the end of the dormitory. She sat with the window wide open opposite her; it was such a hot night. Aurora pulled back her sandy blonde hair into a tight bun on the back of her head; she took the make up off with a single wipe, picking up the quill she resumed writing.

_Cedric my star, my angel, dear brother,_

_It has been only one year since your death and already I am noticing changes around me. For one a lot more people want to know me, I think that is because of you. Cho keeps stopping me in the corridors and sending me notes in lessons, she wants to talk about you. I don't want to talk about you Ced not because I don't want to remember you it's just I want to get on with my life. I want to remember you in my own special way, not be forced to talk about it._

"Lights out!" Professor McGonagall cried from the stairwell of the Gryffindor common room. Aurora dimmed her oil lamp slightly and went back to finishing her letter.

_Ced I have to go. I'll write tomorrow brother,_

_Your sister,_

_Aurora._

Aurora got up off her chair and put the neatly folded letter into a red suede box by her bedside. She blew out the oil lamp and tucked herself into bed. About to draw her curtains, Aurora saw someone's face emerge from the bed next to her. It was one of her best friends Aurelia.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, holding out her hand

"Fine," Aurora snapped and she saw Aurelia's face be reduced to shock, she softened her tone, "I'm fine, thank you," and Aurelia smiled again.

"Are you sure you're fine," her other best friend, Astra, asked leaning over her bed and holding out her hand.

"I'm fine thank you," Aurora smiled again and held both their hands lovingly. In the early morning, they fell asleep.

It was a coincidence that all their names were beginning with A. The other girls in the dorm did not really approve of the trio and though the girls kept themselves to themselves the others could feel the tension in the dorms.

Aurora didn't like conflict between the girls and tried her hardest to get along with everyone but Aurelia and Astra were shy and didn't really like mingling with the other girls.

Term had started but Aurora couldn't settle. Her brain was still in holiday mode and night after night since term began Aurora would sit at the window sill of the Gryffindor tower, behind the bureau, and watch the glistening lake ripple in the moonlight and the steam of the trains puff into the dark night.

Most evenings Aurora sat gazing at the stars. It was something about them that had fascinated her; maybe it was the Auroras, the north/south polar lights that connected her with astronomy. It was no doubt that Astronomy was her best subject and she was on good terms with her teacher, Professor Sinistra, whom she shared the same name with.

Aurora also took Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Divination, Flying, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transfiguration which she would be taking for her O.W.L's this year. Aurora was intelligent but not intelligent enough for Ravenclaw. She had spoken to Professor Dumbledore about her place in Gryffindor as her brother Cedric was in Hufflepuff. Dumbledore simply replied, "Having to accept your fears makes you fearless," and that was a piece of advice that Aurora knew she would take to her grave. When Cedric was tragically killed she knew she had to accept his death and conquer it. Loosing a twin was the most unbearable emotion in the world, obviously as Aurora and Cedric were very close. Aurora didn't think that she'd ever get over it, but she knew she'd have to try.

One night Aurora had a theory when looking at the stars like she always does. She was feeling particularly low about Cedric like she does every now and again; she looked up and saw a star shining particularly brightly. She felt a warm feeling come over and she felt as though Cedric was looking down on her, guiding her, that's when she began to write letters to him.

During down time Aurora felt cut off from other people, like she couldn't relate to a lot of her classmates. When this happened she went to see her good friends, Fred and George Weasley. Luckily they were in the same house as her and they knew just how to cheer her up.

At the beginning of the year it would be announced that Professor Umbridge was going to be our new DADA teacher, Aurora loved DADA but Umbridge gave her shivers.

"What do you think of her?" she asked Astra, enthusiastically.

"Oh my word, what an old trout!" Aurelia cried, butting in, this was clearly the news of the week.

"I know," Astra screeched as she sat cross legged on her bed.

Aurelia began to undo her French plait and got her bed ready. Aurora opened the window and took a huge breath of night air.

"Close the window, freak," Parvati spat, shivering. Aurora turned around and shot her a glare.

"Night air is good for you," Aurelia saved her.

"Haha yeah, gimme some of that!" Lavender joked.

"Shut your face yeah?" Astra snapped.

"I'm not taking your crap," she spat at Lavender as she passed. She walked out of the girls dorm and down into the common room in her pyjamas. She was looking for Fred and George, she needed a giggle. Entering the common room she saw Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry, Neville, Fred and George sitting around a table in the middle of the room playing wizard poker.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I see your galleon, and I raise you two galleons!" Fred laughed.

"Ooh, pushing the boat out here lads!" Seamus cried in her Irish tone and they all laughed and joked.

"Rora," Fred got up off his seat and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" George asked and she received a hug from both of them.

"Garr," Aurora winged, "Lavender and Parvati are giving me grief again, like they do," she said sitting down in Fred's seat and picked up his hand, "DOUBLE!" she cried patting down more money, "I raise you four galleons!"

"WHAT?" Fred cried, exasperated, "This is my money you're playing with,"

"Trust me, Frederick," she smiled, playing with the money and her deck, "Juuuuust trust me,"

And as predicted Aurora got Fred's money back plus others.

"Rora, you're brilliant!" he ruffled her hair and the others around the table cheered

"Butterbeers on me guys!" Aurora laughed, lapping up the attention

"I'll hold you to that Diggory," George smiled sipping his fire whisky

"Diggory?" Harry asked and the room when silent

"Yes?" she asked, shuffling the cards, groaning inside her head that someone else had made the connection, her heart sank as she willed him not to talk about Cedric.

"You're a Diggory, as in Cedric Diggory," Aurora's heart dropped.

"Yes, we're twins," She replied and Ron gasped, "What?" she asked, "Something I should know?" She chuckled nervously.

"Well actually there is…" Harry mumbled, "I need to talk to you about Cedric,"

"No, no, no, no," she said waving her hands at him, "No way, not now, it's too late, I need to sleep,"

"Please, you need to know!" Harry said with urgency, there stood there for a moment, surrounded by the thick tension in the air.

Aurora sighed, "Fine, ten minutes,"

"Whoa, it's going to take longer than that!" Ron smiled and they all sat around the fire in the common room. Seamus and Dean did not want to hear the story again to retired to bed but Fred and George stayed to listen. It had turned seven when Hermione came through the door as Harry was talking.

"Hi everyone! I've just got back from the library, I got all my essays done –,"

"SHH!" she was interrupted by Fred shh-ing her, "Harry's talking,"

"I can see that –,"

"SHH!" she was interrupted again but this time by Ron. For Hermione, this really took the biscuit and she flounced off up to bed.

A few more minutes past as Harry retold the story of how Aurora's twin Cedric had died. Aurora at times felt like she wanted to cry but held herself together to hear the rest of the story. When Harry was done, she felt a sense of release but also felt like she needed to pay Voldemort back for the pain and the hurt he had cause her and her family. She could feel her knuckles whitening in her grip and a rush of anger flow over here. She calmed herself down inside her head and blinked back the tears.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"I want to kill him," Aurora spat out with clenched fists.

"That's how I felt," Harry smiled weakly.

"I think it's time for bed," George suggested.

"I think you're right," Fred agreed and they gathered up their belongings.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Aurora quietly, "I had to tell you, no one else believes me and I wouldn't lie about this! I'm telling the truth,"

"There's no other way to explain it,"

"You mean to say you believe me?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do, I believe you," Aurora said honestly, "It makes sense, and they said he died from one of his own spells rebounding off the walls of the maze and killing him. We traced the spells on his wand and he had never used the killing curse only defensive spells, so he was only defending himself. He was competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Barty Crouch Junior was charged at the Wizard's High Court for –,"

"You know you're stuff," Ron smiled, impressed.

"He was my brother and my best friend, it would be an insult to his memory if I didn't," Aurora smiled weekly.

"That's sweet," someone sourly spat from across the room. They all turned around and saw Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Aurora, Ron, Harry, Fred and George all turned around to stare at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged nonchalantly and came and sat by the fire, "Hermione, Cedric was killed, Aurora has a right to know, and I think that's more important than knowing about your essays,"

"Gee thanks," Hermione looked bad-tempered.

"Seriously?" Aurora cried, "Are you that self absorbed that wouldn't let you're friends give 2 minutes of their time to talk about someone's dead brother…"

"They're _my_ friends…" Hermione gave Aurora the stink eye

"Ok, you're pathetic," Aurora got up and left the common room, "thanks guys for talking to me," she smiled at the rest of the boys in the room, "Shame people can't be more understanding…" she aimed towards Hermione.

She pushed open the door to the dormitory and the giggling on the left side of the dorm immediately stopped. Unaffected by this she climbed into bed and went straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning when the dorm full of girls awoke there was a significant tension in the room. Aurora got dressed and ready as normal but said nothing, Aurelia and Astra knew to give her time.

The next few days passed quickly, until one Friday night when everyone was chilling out in the common room, Aurora was reading a book, and Hermione approached her.

"Yes," Aurora closed her book and looked up at Hermione

"If you think you're going to take Ron away from me you can think again," Hermione spat

"Sorry," Aurora laughed in a confused tone, frowning at her sudden outburst.

"I know what you girls are like, whispering in your little clique, you're plotting to break me and Ron up," She folded her arms and pursed her lips

"Err… no we're not," She replied, "And were you and Ron together anyway?"

Hermione huffed and puffed, trying to come up with an answer but flounced off, brushing back her bushy hair with her hands.

Aurora slammed her book shut and walked straight up to Ron, "Sort your girlfriend out!" she whispered harshly into his ear and walked towards the entrance to the common room. She tightened the cord of her cardigan around her waste and walked hurriedly out of the tower.

She needed air and she needed to breath.

She ran through the twisting corridors and down the stone steps outside to a nearby Apple Tree by the lake where Aurora had sat with Cedric once before.

She climbed up and forced the cotton of her cardigan around her to keep her warm. After a while she heard footsteps, she turned on her branch to see Fred Weasley walking towards the tree. He hauled himself up onto the branch with her and sat opposite her, straddling the branch. He took her hand and whispered tentatively.

"What's up babe?" he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"She's a fucking bitch!" Aurora spat.

"Whoa, whoa," Fred breathed gently, "Calm down," he smiled gently.

"She has no respect for anyone, no respect for anyone's feelings!"

"Hey, hey," Fred kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about her, we're worrying about you right now,"

He embraced her tightly and felt the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Her heaving breasts pressing against his breast bone.

"Thank you," she muttered catching her breath.

The next morning the routine happened again, Aurora got up and went to class as normal. She passed Ron in the corridor and he seemed to be looking rather down.

His eyes were sunken into his skull and he was looking pale.

Aurora left him, concerned and was looking out for George, asking him to keep and eye on Ron for her.

"It's not looking good I don't think," George muttered

"You think?" Aurora's eyes widened sarcastically

"He's not happy,"

"It's her!" Aurora spat immediately, "she's the bitch that is fucking up his life, I can tell,"

"Whoa!" George placed his hands on her shoulder and soothed her, "Calm…"

Aurora pushed away from his grasp, knowing who she needed to talk to. After walking through a few corridors she found who she was looking for.

"You cow!" she cried, striding towards her. Hermione turned around and looked at her blankly.

"What?" she asked not amused.

"I'm talking about Ron, for days now I've seen him walking through the corridors like a shadow of a man he was. He was perfectly fine when I was talking with him and Harry, then little miss sunshine turns up and gives him grief for talking to another girl,"

"You're only saying this because of Fred," Hermione roared back.

"Don't you dare bring him into this," Aurora lunged at Hermione. She pulled out her wand from her robes, she thrusted it into Hermione's face. "Leave him alone and starting treating Ron right!" Aurora spat, "Look at what you're making him, he's miserable!"

"Aw! Go running back to your boyfriend!" Hermione roared back.

Two ginger heads pulled her away and held her back.

"It's okay," Fred whispered into her ear, holding her back, gathering her flailing limbs into his embrace.

"Hermione," George stepped up to her, "We don't want any trouble, but Ron is our brother, we don't want things to be messed up for him just because someone can't make their mind up…"

"None of your business," Hermione pouted in a childish manner.

"Grow up, 'Mione," Fred said sourly towards her and lead Aurora away with George.

Fred laced his fingers through Aurora's and held them there for a moment; he looked deeply into her eyes as though he wanted to say something to her. But Aurora was oblivious to it, she was too angry.

"Why did you hold me back?" She asked, her eyes were filled with tears. Fred was taken aback.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he replied in a sorrowful voice.

"Too late," she whispered, barely audible and ran quickly away through the corridors.

She ran through the twisted corridors and up the stairs and into the common room. She ran up to the dormitory and closed the big wooden door behind her. She slumped down into a ball on the floor and cried into her arms.

"Ced…" she cried out, looking up towards the stars, "Ced… I need you," she wailed, "I _need_you…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Cedric,_

_I don't know why things are so hard. Hermione is treating Ron unfairly and I don't know how to help him. I don't even know him that well but he's special to Fred and George and they're my friends, I love them. Hermione is just asking for a fight and has immediately taken a disliking to me ever since Harry told me about what happened in the maze. I believe him, Ced, his story just fits, and I know it's the truth. Harry and Ron are trying to help me and Hermione cannot take the fact that Ron's attention is on someone else other than her. So of course, being the pathetic little girl that she is, she's immediately out to get me. I won't lie and say this isn't about Fred because an element of it is. I wouldn't let it bother me so if it wasn't, but more so, this is about you._

_I love you, I miss you, give me a sign of faith, please?_

_Your sister, Aurora._

Days past and things didn't get any easier. Aurelia and Astra gave her space, knowing she'd come back to them once this mess was all cleaned up. Fred, however, would not let it rest. It was a dreary day in Hogwarts and the rain drizzled down, reflecting the mood of everyone. Aurora was walking back from the Quiddich Pitch where her flying lesson had been cancelled due to the weather. Her hair hung like rats tails around her face and she shivered in the cold rain.

"Hey Rora," Fred approached her

"Hey," Aurora carried on walking, not wanting to talk and get even wetter.

"Please, can I just talk to you?" he asked

"Sure, but what is there to talk about?"

"I know Hermione has been giving you grief and I know it doesn't help when you're trying to get over this whole Cedric situation. I know how hard it is for you, but please can we just talk? I feel like you've been avoiding me," Fred followed her

"I haven't been avoiding you Fred, I've been avoiding trouble, especially if it involves Hermione," Aurora explained

"Is it because of what she said?" Fred asked.

Aurora couldn't think of what to say back, "This whole thing has been blown out of proportion," She finally stated, "I was talking to Ron about my BROTHER, who DIED, then she gets all high and mighty, starts making Ron's life hell because he's trying to help me out, because he has information on Cedric. Then, she uses the best friend card and abuses our relationship and manipulates it to get a reaction out of me, replacing the attention she's loosing from Ron,"

Fred shook his head, taking in all the information she had just spouted.

"I read up on Psychology in my spare time," Aurora smiled.

"What's Psychology?" Fred asked, and Aurora giggled.

"Never mind,"

They stood there in silence for a while, shuffling their feet.

"Is it true?" Fred asked, indicating about what Hermione had said about him and Aurora.

"I only care about this situation because of Cedric, he's my world, but I also care because Ron is special to you, and you are my world," Aurora explained.

Fred smiled and shuffled his feet, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, remembering that she was probably getting pneumonia by now as the rain was pelting it down by now, "Look I -," She started but Fred kissed her forcefully on the lips. At first she was shocked but then she slowly relaxed into it, snaking her arms around his neck.

Slowly they pulled away, noses touching, breathing against each other's skin, realising their actions. Aurora pulled away, "I don't want to give her the satisfaction," she smiled against Fred's wet cheek.

"What? That she was right all along?" Fred laughed.

"I don't want to make this complicated, Fred," Aurora bit her lip.

"I know," his voice croaked as he pulled away from the embrace, "Do what you've got to do,"

"Thank you," Aurora whispered.

"Can I walk you?" Fred asked after a moment.

"Sure," Aurora smiled and they laced their fingers together and walked in the direction of the common room.

_Dear Ced,_

_Would you kill me if I told you I was falling in love?_

Aurora left a note on the bureau hoping Aurelia and Astra would see it.

_Meet in the Astronomy Tower after lights out X_

Aurora sat crossed legged at the top of the astronomy tower filling out a star chart for some homework she was set. Soon enough she heard footsteps and she knew that someone had read her note and she turned around to see a familiar red head come into the light. Her heart leapt but then realised it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Ron?" she questioned as he came down to sit next to her.

"Hey," he sniffed, "Astra and Aurelia told me to go and meet you after lights out, they said I needed to talk to you,"

Aurora chuckled, "I left that note for them," and Ron smiled.

"I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me," Ron grinned, "Hermione is pretty crazy if you think about it,"

"And possessive and jealous and crazy," Aurora reeled off her fingers.

"True," Ron nodded, "But I guess she's just protective of me," he shrugged.

"Well I think you're crazy," Aurora shook her head.

"Well I think you're crazy for copping off with my brother," Ron jibed at her.

Aurora sat there unable to think of a come back.

"I think it's sweet," Ron smiled, "I think I saw it coming,"

"I think I should of," Aurora joked with him, filling in a few more squares on her sheet.

"It's that square not that one," Ron looked over her shoulder and pointed out.

Aurora looked up, "You don't take Astronomy do you?"

"A little in my spare time," Ron raised his eyebrows cheekily.

There was a moment before they carried on with their conversation, "Why Hermione?" She asked.

"Why Fred?" Ron chuckled.

"Touché," Aurora breathed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Why do you put up with her?" Aurora asked Ron as they walked back to the common room, "She doesn't treat you right,"

"Very true, but I don't treat her right either sometimes. She loves my attention and can be a bit barmy sometimes,"

"You're telling me," Aurora chuckled.

"You really don't like her do you?" Ron asked.

"I think we just got off on the wrong foot but are both too stubborn to start again," Aurora answered after a pause of thought, "We'll work it out,"

"You better do, especially if we're all going to be family soon," Ron winked and laughed.

"Don't jinx it," Aurora joked. Suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Hermione standing at the end of the corridor. She marched over to them, her face red with anger.

"Hermione…" Ron gave her a warning tone but Aurora was quick off the mark and stomped over to her before she could reach them.

"No, Hermione, you listen, nothing is going on with me and Ron okay? You need to stop this now! How would you feel if you had lost your twin brother? And someone knew the key to how he died; you'd be in the same position as me, so seriously, get off your high horse and listen just for a second because not everyone is out to get you!"

Hermione just stood there and blinked. All that could be heard was Aurora's deep breathing trying to calm herself down.

"I…" Hermione stuttered, "I'm sorry," she choked out as though it was poison, "I think I forget my place sometimes,"

"It's not me you need to apologise to, it's him," She thumbed towards Ron who stood there oblivious. Aurora stepped out of the way and Hermione embraced Ron quickly. He mouthed a thank you to her as she walked down the corridor, giving them a moment.

Soon she was approaching the common room and her legs began t ache with tiredness. She checked her watch and saw that it was getting quite late. She looked around to the big clock tower to check if her time matched the Hogwarts express time as she liked to be in sync with the trains. _Two minutes past, twenty two minutes past and thirty nine minutes past_, Aurora recited. As she turned around she bashed into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ow, watch where you're –," Aurora started but looked up and saw the person she'd been wanting to see all evening. She smiled as the familiar strong hands helped her up off the ground, "What're you doing out?" She asked.

"McGonagall calls it 'earning myself a prefect badge, I call it 'an excuse to be out after hours'," Fred smirked, "I might ask you the same thing young lady," He winked.

"I've been speaking with your brother actually," She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My you are working your way through us Weasley's aren't you?" He joked and she swatted him playfully on the arm.

"I worked my magic and Hermione is no longer on my case, Ron is happy, you're happy," She Eskimo kissed him.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Very much so," Aurora whispered.

Tentatively they kissed, knowing they could be caught at any moment what with Umbridge's spies on the loose.

"_Rora_," Fred groaned into the kiss and they pulled apart, "I'll walk you," he told her and they walked towards the entrance of the common room.

Aurora gave a goodnight kiss to Fred and climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She pushed open the door to find Astra and Aurelia sitting on their beds, they looked over towards her a giggled loudly.

"I am going to kill the pair of you," Aurora chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Aurora sat down and told Astra and Aurelia everything. About how Hermione had been giving Ron grief for trying to help her out about Cedric and how when she confronted Hermione she got defensive. When Aurora retold the story it did sound pretty pathetic on both parts and she realised now that neither of them should have acted the way they did. She also told them about Fred and how he'd come to find her after Quidditch practice and kissed her.

"I told you!" Astra wagged her finger at Aurelia; obviously they had their inklings as well as Ron.

Aurora felt as though a weight had been taken off her shoulders, she knew that Cedric would be proud that she was promoting good will to her peers and even her enemies, as Lavender had sat up to listen to the story about half way through. After finally knowing about how Cedric really died, Aurora felt she could finally let him rest, although how he died was more horrific than she had ever imagined, she knew that Harry would have done everything he could to have saved him, Voldemort was just too powerful.

Aurora knew then that she would die for Cedric's memory, anything to avenge, anything to settle the score with Voldemort. There had been talk of Voldemort's return, and there had also been talk of a Battle, Aurora knew now that she would be willing to fight, whether she lived or died.

"Guys, I'm gonna write," Aurora told them and Astra and Aurelia knew exactly what she meant. The lights were turned off except for Aurora's oil lamp that was lit dimly on the bureau.

She picked up her quill and got herself a new sheet of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Ced,_

_I can't even explain to you how much as gone on. I know now truly how you died and I will do make sure your death wasn't in vain. I still miss you so much Ced, but I feel like I can embark on a new chapter in my life now. My heart aches for you Cedric, I wish I could just talk to you. I believe your guidance was in the form of Fred Weasley, so thank you; you have given me someone that will protect me and be true as you were to me when you were alive. Fred is an honest man and I know you approve, I asked you to give me some guidance and you have given me everything and more to help me on my way to moving on from your death._

_I think everything is going to be alright…_

Aurora stopped writing and looked up into the sky, as the moon shimmered in the lake that looked over to Hogsmede and the Hogwarts Express tooted in the night, Aurora swore she could see a star twinkling just for her.


End file.
